Big Blue
.]] '''Big Blue' (ビッグブルー; Big Blue) is a well-known course originating from ''F-Zero''. ''Since then, it has appeared multiple times throughout the series and in other franchises throughout the Nintendo community. Big Blue is a planet where 99% of the surface is covered by water. Its circuits are built over and/or through its vast ocean. In most ''F-Zero games, Big Blue has the appearance of a wide, open sea, with numerous rocks protruding out of the water, and very few buildings above its oceans. In F-Zero X, the Big Blue courses are held on planet Odyapes, which is also a watery planet. In F-Zero GX, Big Blue underwent a significant change in appearance, and looked much more industrial than in the other games, with buildings, hotels, underwater tunnels, etc. found all over the circuits. (Still plenty of water to be found.) The planet was strictly protected by the nature conservation group over a long time, but it was rumored that a new energy source laid down at the bottom of the seabed; investigation started right away, although no discoveries have yet been found. ''F-Zero'' series F-Zero Big Blue first appears as the second course of the original F-Zero. It only appears once, and is under the first cup, Knight League. It has many wide sections, making it one of the easiest courses to maneuver around, while its biggest hazard is the icy section. F-Zero X In F-Zero X, Big Blue appears twice, plus a third time in the Japan-Only Expansion Kit. First as Big Blue I: Cylinder as the fifth track under the first cup, the Jack Cup. Big Blue 1 is an easy track, and is mainly a cylinder. Big Blue II: Quick Turn appears as the fifth track under the second cup, the Queen Cup. Big Blue II is very hard with straightaways without guard rails and quick turns. In the EXpansion Kit only Big Blue III: Japon, the track is designed to look like Japan, and includes non guard-rail sections, mines, and a angled jump. F-Zero GX/AX In F-Zero GX, Drift Highway is somewhat easy course with a hard turn and Ordeal is much more dangerous. F-Zero: GP Legend In F-Zero GP: Legend, Big Blue has a total of 3 tracks. Slip Highway is introduced as the 4th track of the Silver Cup of the Novice and Intermediate difficulties. It also has an Expert variation staying in the same cup and order as before. The original Big Blue from the original SNES also appears in the game, as the second course of the Platinum Cup. F-Zero Climax Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee Big Blue appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a fighting stage. Its layout is rather unique to the game, going from track sections to the big loop and vice-versa. The Party Ball is deemed rather useless for this stage, as the stage itself is constantly moving and at high speeds. This minor detail was fixed in Brawl, however. Mario Kart series Mario Kart 8 The track starts out with anti-gravity. Similar to Mute City, the racers have to drive over the refuel pads in order to get coins. After a turn near the start, the road forks, with one track going up, and the other going down, both ending in a jump. After this, the players will go into a tunnel, with Boost Pads that go either backwards or forwards, depending on the track, similar to the ones in Toad's Factory. The player will pass speed panels like this four times before reaching a Fly Pad, taking them to section two. In section two, they'll go down a water slide, ending a jump leading to a fork. Both roads are similar in each aspect. After this, the player will drive through a ring and back onto the water slide. At the end of the water slide, they'll find a glide panel that takes them off to section three. Racers will then enter a section of speed panels, with more speed panels on them. The road then forks out again, one going left, and the other right. The right features speed panels sooner, while the left features them a little after they do on the right. After a few turns, the player reaches the end of the track. See also: Big Blue in Mario Kart 8. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the alternate theme of the Big Blue stage is a remix of the Mach Rider theme for the NES. * Despite one of the soundtracks being named Night of Big Blue in F-Zero GX, the soundtrack does not take place in Big Blue at all. Gallery Soundtrack References Category:Worlds Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee stages Category:Super Smash Bros Category:F-Zero GX Courses